Natsu's Experiment
by Absolute Fairy Tail Trash
Summary: A crossover with Fairy Tail and Attack on Titan. Natsu accidentally opens a portal when he experiments with Lucy's keys, and some new people come out, along with a few giant naked man-eaters. Can the two groups work together to save Fiore, or will their differences destroy them instead? And how does everyone plan to get back? :) All anime.
1. Chapter 1: Keys, Fire, and a Strange Kid

**Hey guys! Thanks for taking the time to try to read this. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or Fairy Tail, because if I did, this would so be canon.**

* * *

It wasn't Natsu's best idea, but what the heck! He wanted to know.

So on that breezy Tuesday afternoon in the Fiore kingdom, the salmon-haired dragon slayer stood over Lucy Heartfilia. She lay napping in her bed as the Fairy Tail festival had gone till 3 am last night (or morning, depending on how you looked at it). Happy handed the blonde's keys to Natsu, and they took off.

Back at their house, Natsu cackled as he took the keys in hand. His hands lit up in flame.

Natsu had expected the explosion, but the big black glowing hole, now that was different. "Uhh, Natsu," Happy nervously commented.

"I know, I know!" Natsu started freaking out. The metallic keys lay steaming on the ground, an impression in the dragon slayer's hand. The whirling whole kept getting bigger and started sucking things in.

"Nooooo!" Happy screamed. "That was my favorite fish poster!" But that wasn't the only worry. The cat himself was getting sucked in. His white wings appeared and he grabbed onto Natsu's scarf.

Natsu ran around, picking up things, lighting them on fire, setting them down, and repeating. The worry lines were deepening as Natsu regretted his choice. "I need to fix this."

"Aye," Happy nodded. Suddenly, Natsu's scarf slipped. Happy scrambled off as the scarf flew into the hole.

But then, something appeared. It was a teenage boy. He had dark eyes, brown hair, and was wearing a tan jacket with blue and white wings on it. His white pants were wrapped in dark cord, and two silver boxes sat at his hips. One of his hands was covered in dark blood. The other held Natsu's scarf.

"Is this yours?" the boy asked, holding out the scarf.

Natsu's mouth dropped to the floor. "Natsu?" Happy asked.

The boy appeared puzzled, but handed the scarf to Natsu.

"I'm Happy. This is Natsu. You don't look like someone from here. What kind of wizard are you?" Happy directed.

The boy's eyebrows squinted. "I don't think I'm a wizard. I'm Eren Yeager."


	2. Chapter 2: The Girl With the Red Scarf

**I'm going to try to publish more often, but stupid homework. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Happy looked at Eren with his mouth open. Then: "Never heard of you."

By now, Natsu had recovered and was going around poking Eren. "Are you a celestial spirit?" Natsu asked.

Eren looked at the dragon slayer with confusion. "What's a celestial spirit?" Eren inquired, starting to look impatient.

"They're people from the celestial spirit world. Celestial spirit wizards summon them with shiny keys. Lucy is a celestial spirit mage," the salmon-haired boy explained, at least tried to.

"That didn't help, Natsu," Happy commented.

"Lucy? Mage? Celestial spirit world? Where the hell am I?" Eren screamed.

"So," Natsu began, "not a celestial spirit."

"Aye," Happy added.

"How can you be so happy? What about the goddamn titans?" Eren continued.

Before Natsu got a chance to light Eren on fire, a girl came running out of the hole. She had short black hair and her outfit was identical to Eren's, but with a red scarf. She seemed oddly calm for jumping out of an interdimensional black portal.

She grabbed the boy's arm as Natsu and Happy watched, semi-interested. "Eren! What the hell just happened? Where are we and why did you go running through the black hole?" the girl scolded.

Eren shook her off, whining, "Let me go, Mikasa. You don't have to babysit me. I wasn't even trying to get here. It's all Levi for making me turn into a titan. I didn't see it."

Natsu wondered, _Why would this Levi dude be trying to make him turn into something he was just cussing out a second ago? Levi must be really scary. Like Gildarts plus Laxus plus Erza in a dragon form scary. _But Natsu let it go. It was started to get pretty good.

Whilst the dragon slayer was imagining an unbeatable dragon that could destroy Fiore in one blow if it wanted to, Eren and the girl, Mikasa, he believed, were arguing about what was happening. Happy was eating a fish.

Suddenly, Mikasa's hand went up, silencing the room. Happy kept eating the fish. Mikasa pulled two long sharp swords from the metallic boxes on her hips. Natsu's face lit up. "Mikasa! Fight me!" he yelled. Mikasa looked at him and shook her head.

"The room. Its silent."

"Titans! Aaaagghhh!" Eren ran around smashing things. The Eren kid was starting to annoy Natsu. How did Mikasa stand him?

A light bulb went off in Happy's head. "The black hole! What happened?" Happy jumped up.

"Not bad," Mikasa said.

"Aye," replied Happy. "I'm the real brains here."

In an instant, the hole reappeared and doubled in size. A whole group of people came flying out. Everybody was screaming, even when the black hole disappeared. Nastu knew it was for good.

He directed his attention to the people on the floor. They lay moaning and yelling at each other on the floor. They were all dressed like Mikasa and Eren, but with a few differences. One guy wore a white scarf-tie thing. One girl held a potato.

A voice echoed from inside the struggling pile. "Nice going, Hange. I told you we shouldn't have entered it!"

"I wanted to know! And there are new people here. I can tell them all about the titans!" Everybody groaned.

Some blonde girl yelled, "Maybe they know about the outside world!"

Natsu was so confused. He turned to Happy, "We need to go get Gramps."


	3. Chapter 3: The Problem With Names

**Sorry for the long wait. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Alex, who made me stick her name in some where. Enjoy.**

* * *

"So, you don't have any walls here, right?" the blond boy's eyes were lit in astonishment. Handout. That was his name.

Gramps shook his head. "No walls. And I still don't understand how you got here. Lucy's keys and this brat's fire together would be dangerous, but I don't see how it would open a portal." Gramps shot a look at Natsu, and he blushed.

"It was all Happy's idea," the dragon slayer mumbled.

"What?!" the blue cat gasped, jumping up, his white wings popping out. "I didn't do anything!"

The, what did they call themselves again, ah, the Survey Guild, gasped.

"What?" Happy asked.

A woman with glasses' mouth dropped to the floor. "How is he doing this!?" she screamed. The woman, Hammy, if he remembered correctly, went around poking the Exceed.

The Levy guy with the scarf spoke up, "Hange, quit touching the stupid little kitten. You've already made a big enough mess already."

"Thank you," Happy said. But then the reality dawned on him. "Hey!" he cried.

Gramps looked quizzically at the fancy Levy dude, but turned to Mavis. "Have you discovered anything?"

The first master sighed, "I've checked everything and I've never heard of this."

"Who are you guys talking to?" a guy from the back of the clump yelled.

"Oh, yeah," Gray commented, joining the conversation. "They can't see her."

"This is so confusing. What is happening?" another girl added.

"This is going to take forever to fix. Nice going, salamander." Gajeel walked up, punching Natsu on the head.

Suddenly, fancy Levy cried out, "I can't handle this anymore! Where are your brooms!? This place is a pigsty! What do you guys do here? Punch each other and destroy the place every five seconds?"

The Fairy Tail mages got eerily quiet.

"You like to clean?!" Natsu looked like he was turned to stone by Evergreen.

The fancy Levy dude shot daggers at Natsu. Natsu grabbed the broom. But suddenly, he realized something. "You're that Levi dude they were talking about!" Natsu cried.

"Who did you think I was, you imbecile?"

Natsu pointed to the bluenette in the yellow dress sitting across the room, searching through piles of books.

"Ummm, Natsu," Lucy began, "what resemblance do either of them possibly have?"

Natsu shrugged and turned to Levi. "You don't look like a scary dragon made of a mixture of Gildarts, Laxus, and Erza."

Carla shook her white head. "That's because he's not."

Hammy suddenly called out from her inspection of the room, "Who's Gildarts, Alex, and Erza? Are there more of you wizards in this regiment?"

Wendy spoke up. "Actually, there is more than just one guild. 10% of the population are wizards. Gildarts, _Laxus_, and Erza are just a couple of our really powerful ones."

"Like me!" Natsu interjected.

Hammy's eyes lit up like Christmas trees. "10%?" she asked excitedly. "How does that work with titans eating people? Are more wizards eaten, or non-magical? Is magic an aid in fighting them?" She pulled out a notebook and started calculating numbers.

Natsu squinted his eyebrows. "What the heck are titans, Hammy? Mr. I'm-gonna-kill-em mentioned them earlier."

Levi questioned, "The idiot's name isn't Hammy; she's Hange. Do you have hearing problems?"

Gray shook his head. "No, just a very short attention span."

Natsu turned to the small blond boy. "Then I take it you aren't Handout?"

"I'm Armin."

Then suddenly, Hange was standing next to him, having forced her way through the crowd. "You asked about titans."

The new people groaned in unison.

3 hours and a couple of PowerPoint presentations later, Natsu could tell you just about everything from where the portal jumpers came from. It didn't help that the Hange chick was insane. But he did know they had a whole mess of problems on their hands. Not counting the dirty guild.


	4. Chapter 4: Levy & Armin, Gajeel & Annie

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Caroline who wanted some Annie x Armin ship in here, and to myself because I was feeling very Gajeel x Levy. I had to throw a few changes in here to accomplish stuff, but please enjoy.**

**Remember, I do not own FT or AoT. **

**Want to have a chapter dedicated to you? Give me some ideas for interactions, and I'll try to throw it in.**

**In the end, enjoy.**

* * *

Armin was excited. There were no titans!

After what Hange called "debriefing" (really, Hange, what about 3-hours is brief?), the pink-haired kid who messed his name up said they didn't have any titans. Thus, no death. Thus, no walls.

NO WALLS!

Armin was overjoyed! If he wanted, he could ran for days in any which way, and no 150 meter tall stone was going to stop him! And nobody was going to eat him! He could finally see the outside world.

Armin could see the lands covered in sand or seas filled with ice. Nothing could stop him now!

Except for the fact he had no idea where he was.

After Hange's unbrief debriefing, everybody milled around talking and generally finding people they could relate to.

So Armin headed towards a girl with stacks of books.

The girl was small with blue hair (this place was so interesting) and wore a yellow dress. On top of her head perched reddish pink glasses with winged edges. She mumbled to herself as she looked in book after book.

"Hello. I'm Armin Artlet from the Shiganshina District."

He crossed his fingers, knowing she could be kind and helpful, or she could laugh maniacally and make fun of him. He wanted the first.

She turned around, smiling. The girl had a kind face. "Hi, Armin. I'm Levy McGarden." She stuck out her hand. "From, ummm," Levy looked around the room, "Fairy Tail."

After a small period of silence, she continued, "Aren't you the one who was so interested in the outside world? Do you want to read about it?" Levy gestured to her stacks of books.

Armin could feel his eyes widening and slowly nodded his head. Levy laughed.

"What are you doing with the books?" he asked, still amazed.

"I'm looking up how you guys got here. Natsu over there and his experiment with Lu-chan's keys will have me reading for hours. Not that I mind." She giggled.

"Hours? It would take me weeks to read this many books!" Armin looked at the 50 something books Levy had on the table.

"Oh," Levy said. She took off her glasses. "These are Gale-Force Reading glasses. This pair lets me read 18 times as fast. Wanna try them on?"

Armin was stunned at everything in this world. He greedily grabbed the glasses and the first book an sat down. He gasped as the words flew by, and he understood everyone of them.

Armin took off the glasses and sat back in awe. Turning to the blue-nette, he asked, "You're a wizard right? What kind of magic do you use?"

Levy smiled. "Solid Script. Here, watch." She whipped her fingers around and screamed, "SOLID SCRIPT! IRON!"

Armin watched as the word 'IRON' appeared in the air (he noted a little heart in the center of the O) and crashed down on one man's head. He had a mane of black hair and his body was covered in piercings. Levy laughed.

Armin was confused. He had thought Levy was kind, but he had been wrong. Yet he noticed that the man didn't even seem fazed. He picked up the IRON and took a huge bite out of the I. The man then proceeded to eat the rest of the IRON and purposefully flash the chewed metal in his mouth across the room to Levy. She just kept laughing.

The man walked off, smiling and muttering something about shrimp.

Levy turned back to Armin, and upon seeing his face, commented, "Gajeel. He's an iron dragon slayer."

Armin didn't understand. But he went along with it. It was good to have a new friend. Mikasa and Eren were great, but they would never in a million years drop iron on somebody's head. Even if he could eat it.

* * *

Gajeel hadn't meant to crash into the blonde girl, but in his defense, she wasn't exactly the most conspicuous.

He was walking away after his nice iron snack and went to find Pantherlily, and when he wasn't looking up, he ran straight into her.

At first, Gajeel thought it was a pillar. Erza's right, he thought, pillars are jerks. But pillars don't mumble, "Should've joined the military police after all," or talk at all. Or maybe Gajeel just didn't know enough about pillars.

When they looked up face to face, Gajeel took a quick stumble back. "BLONDE ERZA!" Gajeel screamed.

She had startling blue eyes and her face was more serious than Salamander's when somebody insulted Fairy Tail. Whereas, while Gajeel was covered in iron studs and had iron poles for hands, the blonde girl didn't even flinch.

She stuck some hair wisps behind her ear. "Annie," she said and turned.

* * *

Levy watched from behind a pillar. Gajeel and Annie were talking in what Levy called tough guy mode. He went all serious and creepy, like before he joined Fairy Tail. She knew he was better now, but she would be lying if Levy said she hadn't had those nights where she woke up in a cold sweat out of fear for their first in counter.

But Annie also had a tough girl mode. Maybe that was how they were connecting. If so, Levy didn't like it one bit.

She wasn't jealous, she told herself. After all, Gajeel towered over Annie, just like he did her. But what if he liked Annie's tough girl act?

Levy shook her head. She was overreacting way to much. She and Gajeel were already dating. Why freak? She knew Gajeel liked her.

* * *

Armin followed Levy over to Gajeel and Annie. Levy introduced herself to Annie and Annie just rolled her eyes. The iron dragon slayer? Gajeel turned to Levy and said, "Hey Shrimp, thanks for the snack." They were obviously pretty familiar with each other. But to Armin it didn't make sense. He would have thought Gajeel would be beating up a girl like Levy right now.

But Levy laughed and dropped more IRON on his head. Gajeel rubbed his head and started eating the IRON. We could use people like this in the Survey Corps, Armin thought.

Annie had an amused look on her face. She probably found the two of them funny too.

When Armin turned back to Levy and Gajeel, they were making out, so Armin walked over to Annie. "Hey, Annie."

Annie glared at him, punched Armin in the face, and walked off.


	5. Chapter 5a: Levi Versus Fairy Tail

**Been waiting to get to this chapter forever! Will be split into 2 parts. Enjoy.**

**-gruviashallbecanon**

* * *

The place was a PIGSTY! The ground was covered in sticky spilt beer, there were broken tables lining the walls, and the ones that weren't broken were covered in crap! One guy's clothes were all over the floor, and any small animal or bug that could fit through the (broken) door had taken up permanent residence. Once Levi found the broom closet, he would need 40 brooms to get through the filth to find the broom.

Levi tried to get the Survey Corps to help, but authority was different here. If he said anything back home, everybody snapped to attention with a fearful look on their face. Here, anything he tried to do to get his squad's attention was laughed at. Were these wizards born in a barn!?

Eventually, Levi got enough people rounded up to start making some crack at the mess. The one girl Mirajane helped clean the kitchen. Others had to be persuaded. (Like that idiot Elfman, who got tricked into cleaning the windows by being told that was "manly". What?)

Finally, Levi had the guild mostly clean, as other soldiers and wizards joined by bandwagon. Yet, he still kept finding men's clothing everywhere. What was this? A changing room?

Levi found the culprit. He was a 18-ish boy with crazy black hair. He wore a gray cross necklace and was named Gray, Levi believed. But most importantly, HE ONLY WORE UNDERPANTS.

Gray was sitting at a table next to a girl with blue(?) hair, and a severe attachment to Gray, as her eyes were practically hearts. He was chatting with a blonde girl who needed a better shirt (maybe she could borrow Gray's?) and the extremely stupid Natsu.

Levi sized himself up (metaphorically) and brandished the man's shirt like a weapon. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR SHIRT NOT DOING ON YOUR BODY?!"

Gray appeared startled, but quickly calmed. "Oh, you're that clean freak Mr. Bossy McBossypants." Gray looked at his pants and laughed at his joke.

"Yeah, and you're that asshole who doesn't know that the purpose of a shirt is to go on your body. I can explain it to you, but I can't understand it for you. Shirt goes on chest. Not floor. Now, I'd love to keep this going, but I'd rather be eaten by a titan and experimented on by Hange."

The group's mouths dropped to the floor. The blue-haired girl stepped forward. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT GRAY-SAMA!"

Her eyes had gone from hearts to soulless dark blue pits. It started raining outside, lightly at first, but it grew increasingly.

Gray got up and put his hand on her shoulder. "Juvia, I got this." He seemed rearing to fight as well. This is a waste of time, Levi thought. Are all the wizards this emotional?

The rain stopped. But then it pounded. "WATER SLICER!" Levi flew backwards. He looked at his hand, finding it cut and wet. He dodged the next water attack, but it was weaker, as the blonde girl who was wearing the same amount of clothing as Gray held Juvia back.

Juvia screamed. "LOVE RIVAL! How dare you try to stop Juvia from attacking the man! She was protecting Gray-sama. Are you trying to interfere with Juvia and Gray-sama?!"

Juvia attacked and the blonde girl counterattacked. Soon everybody was fighting. Gray and the pink kid were battling it out and Levi was being dive-bombed by the blue cat. It was soldier versus soldier, wizard versus wizard, wizard versus soldier. Ah, thought Levi, this is why the guild is such a mess.

But then Levi watched as his work was destroyed by what appeared to be a transformed Elfman turned to stone.

Levi freaked.

Levi pulled his blade and chopped off the cat's wings with a satisfying slice. He went around slicing every single wizard who dared defy his beautiful artwork. These people were such a pain. Now he understood why there were no titans here. The titans ran at the thought of the headaches caused by these people. Were all guilds like this?

* * *

If this was a different guild, Wendy would probably be sitting at a table chatting with her friends about their jobs. But this was Fairy Tail.

Wendy sprinted around, using her healing magic to stop bleeding and heal wounds. Those soldiers didn't have magic, but their swords were sharp, and it was everything Wendy could do to keep her friends conscious.

"Natsu," Happy moaned, as Wendy ran over to fix his back. "I've found the male Erza."

* * *

A single sword flew through the air and landed perfectly in the middle of a table with a loud thunk. All of the Squad Levi members stood straight and saluted. The Fairy Tail members jumped and looked up.

Erza stood in her Heart Kreuz armor, with a murderous expression on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! NATSU! IS THIS YOUR DOING?! GRAY! PUT ON YOUR SHIRT! JUVIA! LET GO OF LUCY! CANA! PUT THE ALCOHOL DOWN! EVERGREEN! TURN ELFMAN BACK NOW! MACAO! WAKABA! TAKE TWO LARGE STEPS AWAY FROM EACH OTHER. MAVIS! LET GO OF THE SOLDIER! ARE THESE THE PEOPLE FROM THE PORTAL? IF SO, I WANT THIS PLACE CLEANED UP AND YOU ALL TO APOLOGIZE. AND YOU MISTER FANCY PANTS! DON'T YOU EVER TALK LIKE THAT TO MY GUILD MEMBERS! EVER!" Erza requipped into Heaven's Wheel armor, sword pointing at everybody. "NOW!"

Natsu shrunk to the size of a pebble. Gray put on his clothes. Juvia released Lucy. Cana set down the beer. Elfman turned back to normal. Macao and Wakaba retreated to other sides of the guild. Mavis let go of Connie.

Levi was in love.


	6. Chapter 5b: Lucy and Her Keys

**Hey guys, thanks to superwholockedwtnv, Natsu Dragneel-Salamander117, and Cocopop55 for reviewing. I really appreciate it.**

**And also thanks to KayleyNunes156, superwholockedwtnv, warriormaiden52, Wanderstar, Cocopop55, mapl3nin2cool, and Scarlett Warrior for following. You guys help me prove to my mother that what I'm doing is productive and benefiting society.**

**Love, gruviashallbecanon**

**Anyway, part 2 of chapter 5. Enjoy.**

* * *

Thankfully, things had turned back to normal, or as possibly normal as they could be with soldiers from another dimension who didn't know what the word smile meant.

Lucy was still so annoyed with Natsu though. Aquarius was going to MURDER her with an ax the second she was summoned. If Aquarius got mad for Lucy dropping her key, what would happen if her key was in magic fire, opened a portal, and then dropped on the ground? Lucy would be lucky if they could find anything left of her to bury.

But that got Lucy thinking. How would the spirits be effected after being doused in Fire Dragon Slayer magic? Would they be burned? Would they be perfectly fine? Would they just have some tans? Lucy started imagining her celestial spirits with deep tans. It was not a pretty image. Lucy prayed they would be okay.

Mirajane thankfully saved Lucy from her nightmares when she came up and tapped Lucy on the shoulder. "Lucy, I'm trying to go around and make our new guests seem more comfortable in this new environment. Would you mind going over and talking to Mikasa over there?"

"Mikasa?" Lucy looked in Mira's finger's direction. She was a fierce looking girl, of an average height and her hair was a darkish black color and came to her chin. Mikasa wore a red scarf in addition to her uniform. She sat with a frown on her face watching the Eren kid who was getting annoyed by Natsu in an attempt to start conversation.

Lucy walked over to Mikasa and introduced herself. "Hello, Mikasa. I'm Lucy."

Mikasa turned away from the bickering boys. She was serious looking. "Hello."

Lucy could feel the awkwardness seeping through her veins. "So, how are you?"

"I've been better." Mikasa's eyes dared Lucy to contradict.

Lucy swallowed and gave a nervous laugh.

After a few more minutes of silence, Mikasa burst through the wall.

"Here's the thing. We didn't ask to come here. Back home we're battling monstrosities that threaten to exterminate the human race. We live between stone walls and pray for another day of not getting eaten. You've never experienced that fear. So don't judge us when we don't run around laughing and sparring and getting drunk because that's not how we work. That's not how we ever will work. All we want to do is get home because at this current moment the titans could be attacking and the Scouting Regiment is one of humanities only hopes."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't r-" Lucy's mouth dropped.

"Just use your keys to get us back home."

Lucy shook her head. "Mikasa, I'm sorry but that's not how my keys work. They aren't supposed to open portals. The portal was just some unpredictable result of combining my keys with Dragon Slayer Magic."

"Then what do your keys do? I thought magic was important here," Mikasa asserted. Fat load of good those keys were turning out to be.

"My keys open gates to the Celestial Spirit world. I summon spirits who help me. They're all different, like," Lucy pulled out a silver key. "PLUE!" Lucy yelled, as she turned the key in mid-air.

TITAN! Mikasa thought. She grabbed her 3-D maneuvering gear and was in the air in seconds, slicing.

But nothing was there.

Mikasa dropped to the ground, Lucy astonished. Below her stood a little white being. "Puh puh," he said.

Lucy nervous laughed again. "This is Plue, the celestial spirit of Canis Minor. The worst he can do is poke your ankles."

"Puh puh."

Mikasa felt her cheeks redden with embarrassment.

"Its okay. From what you've told me, I'd guess you'd always have your guard up," Lucy began.

Mikasa Ackerman did not care for Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy realized something. This girl was extremely powerful.

"Hey, Mikasa," Lucy decided, "I'm kind of in a pinch with one of my Spirits, Aquarius. Would you mind-"

The door opened and Master Makorav, Erza, the short man who was bullying Gray earlier, and an official looking commander man with blond stepped out. "We've come to a conclusion."

"Hey, Mikasa," Lucy decided, "I'm kind of in a pinch with one of my Spirits, Aquarius. Would you mind-"

So now, not only was Lucy trying to embarrass her, but help her against one of her own Celestial Spirits? What part of Lucy Heartfilia was likeable right now?

Suddenly, a door slammed open. Commander Erwin, Captain Levi, the powerful woman with red hair, and the guild's master came out. Levi opened his mouth and the Survey Corps directed all their attention towards him. The Fairy Tail members started snickering. They had no sense of respect.

"We've come to a conclusion about what to do in our predicament. But first, Erza and I are getting lunch."

* * *

**Hey guys- decided to stop Chapter 5 Part 2 here. Really tired but I don't like to keep you waiting. This means expect a Chapter 5 Part 3 as soon as I have time. Maybe later tonight, maybe in a decade with the way my life is going.**

**Also, did anybody notice the butterfly on Gray's shirt at the end of the Grand Magic Games Arc? Where did that come from? Why does Gray have a butterfly on his shirt? Sorry, had to mention this. I just don't get it. Gray doesn't seem like a butterfly kind of guy.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 5c: First Impressions

**Yay! Last part of chapter 5! Thanks for sticking with me.**

**-gruviashallbecanon**

**"Like me if you don't, follow me if you're a stalker"**

* * *

Erza laughed with Levi as they chatted in one of downtown Magnolia's many restaurants. It was growing later, but Erza wasn't ready to leave just yet.

At first, Erza hated the guy. He was making fun of her friends and went around the guild snickering about their cleaning habits (of course their cleaning habits were awful and it was a surprise they could see the floor sometimes, but that hadn't mattered), but Erza was attracted to the guy for some reason. Levi was powerful and commanded respect. She saw a lot of herself in him.

"Okay, okay, lets see if you can guess this one. 'I'm gonna kill all the titans! Captain Levi, we have to go out and kill all the titans! I must avenge! Captain Levi, we have to go kill the titans!'" Levi impersonated.

"Um, Eren! The kid with a scowl on his face the whole time, who runs around acting like he's the main character," Erza guessed, as their game of impersonations continued.

Levi smiled in consent. "You are pretty good at this. You must be pretty advanced when it comes to reading personalities."

Erza smiled. "Okay, for that I'll give you an easy one. 'Oh, Gray-sama! Juvia loves you so much! Lets get married and have 30 children!'"

Levi sat back. "That's too easy. She's the water wizard who attacked me. She's pretty powerful, but her intelligence could use some work."

"Hey," Erza scolded, "she's my friend!" Erza leaned in and whispered, "But I understand. All she ever does is fantasize about Gray. I heard one time that she bought some potion to win him over and I ended up trying to kill a pillar. You still have to give me a super duper easy one though or I'll pull out my Heaven's Wheel armor. You wouldn't stand a chance."

Erza had originally walked into the meeting room with death on her mind. She was in full armor and the master did a double take when he saw her. Mirajane had a freaked look on her face before leaving the room, "I'll leave this up to you guys. I'm sure I'm needed more out there."

Levi had seemed perfectly calm, sitting down and remarking, "Has Hange's lecture scared you into believing the titans will attack?"

He turned away before she could shoot death eyes but then handed her a plate with a single slice of strawberry cake. "Cake? There was only one and I suppose it's yours. Powerful people always have a quirk."

Erza took the cake and resisted the urge to hug him.

The meeting continued, and instead of clashing with the man on almost everything like she thought, they shared some of the same frustrations towards their fellow comrades and keeping order. The Commander, Erwin, and Master Makorav eventually just gave up trying to get into the conversation because every single time they were kicked out.

And Erza enjoyed every single minute of it.

The sun was setting as the pair made their way back to the guild through the streets of Magnolia. It was awkward as every few steps their shoulders would touch or their hands brush.

Erza was unfocused when she ran into him. She and Levi stepped back at the oncoming passerby. He lifted his face.

"Jellal! I mean, Mystogan, wait what are you going by these days?" Erza jumped.

Jellal smiled. "Jellal is fine. How are you Erza? Haven't seen you in a while. Who's the short guy?"

* * *

Erza smiled awkwardly. "I'm good. This is Levi."

Jellal felt his heart start to race but he couldn't understand why. "Oh, Levi, are you one of the new Fairy Tail visitors I've heard about?"

"Yes, but I don't understand how information could've gotten out that fast. We've been here less than a day."

Jellal commented, "Yeah, its all over Magnolia. Natsu was acting stupid, visitors from another dimension obsessed with giants, some mean short guy who loves to clean…"

Levi blushed, but it was very quick. Jellal continued, fearing what would happen if he didn't, "So where were you guys coming from?"

Erza stuttered, "Well… we were at a restaurant on a… ummm…"

That was it. Erza was in love with the mean short clean freak.

"Oh, I see." Jellal cut her off, and Erza looked grateful.

* * *

Levi rolled his eyes. Jellal and Erza obviously had some sort of complex past. But Erza hadn't mentioned him, so there was nothing to worry about, except…

Levi put his hand up, silencing them. He listened closely. There it was again.

"Titans. They're here. I can hear them. We need to go." He grabbed Erza's hand and sprinted back to Fairy Tail, leaving the blue-haired Jellal in the dust.

* * *

Armin was back with Levy, poring over book after book, amazed at his discoveries of the outside world. There was so much humanity could do when they didn't have titans to worry about.

Armin looked over at Levy, whose face still hadn't returned to its normal color. It was awkward, but Armin was just glad for the books.

Armin jumped, spilling books everywhere when the doors flung open.

Captain Levi stood, demanding attention.

"The titans. They're here."


	8. Chapter 6: The Preparation

**Cliché montage preparing scene time! Thanks to my followers, reviewers, favoriters, and all those who just happened to stumble upon this during your search for Nalu fanfiction!**

* * *

_It was a dark and stormy night, as Eren made his way back to Fairy Tail. Juvia's tears pounded his head as he shed some of his own, reminiscing on the life he used to have. The titans were here, and he would avenge his mother. Eren would prove victorious and be the savior of all those that were in his position. Eren lifted his head to the sky, and screamed, "I WILL KILL THE TITANS!" He choked on his own tears as Mikasa joined him._

"_Eren," she said softly, "there's nothing you can do-"_

"Mirajane," Eren looked up from the paper, "this is bullshit."

Mirajane giggled. "Do you like it? I dabble in these kinds of things."

"No. I don't like it. That's what bullshit means."

"Well, I also wrote one where I shipped you and Mikasa. You can read that one if you like." She pulled out some papers and started rummaging through them.

Eren sighed and stood up. "But I don't act like that at all. Mikasa, when have I ever screamed into the sky, 'I WILL KILL THE TITANS!' dramatically like some soap opera character?"

Mikasa, seated next to him, flipped her red scarf over her shoulder. She pulled out her fingers and started counting them off. "Well, there was when your mom first died, then 10 minutes after that. We have when you first joined the military, about 50 times during the training…"

Eren through up his arms in frustration. "Do I really do that?"

Both females nodded in affirmation. Eren slumped in the chair and threw his head onto the counter. Mirajane giggled.

Mikasa tried to console him. "Though, Eren, you have been acting a little better since we got here. Not being around the threat of the titans may have something to do with it." Eren thought that was bullshit too.

They sat up in surprise as the door flung open. Levi ran in and screamed.

"The titans! They're here."

This day got better by the minute.

* * *

Everybody stood in shock.

Natsu broke the silence. "Uh-oh." He laughed nervously. Gray walked over and punched the living-day-lights out of him.

Levi breathed deeply and began to issue orders. Erza loved his ability to command, even in such stressful times, but now was obviously not the time. "Survey Corps: ready your gear. I want your 3-d maneuvering devices fully prepared. My guess is about 30 minutes before they arrive in Magnolia. I want some Fairy Tail wizards to evacuate all citizens as east as possible. I don't want to see anyone eaten if possible, but that can't be the case. Are there any big towns to the west in a hundred mile radius?"

Erza quickly answered, "Yes, one. But it has Sabertooth, a strong wizard guild. They should be able to take care of the titans."

"Erza, you don't understand. A couple 'Roar of the Fire Dragon's isn't enough to stop these things. We'll be lucky if there is a single survivor. Did anyone pay attention to Hange's lecture?"

Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and Mirajane raised their hands, but everyone else was silent.

Levi growled. "Just my luck. Well, then, start evacuating citizens. I need powerful wizards with swords. You have to slice off the nape of the neck. I don't know if burning them or punching them would work. Don't just stand there, get to work! We have 30 minutes at most!"

* * *

Mavis-san, Master Makorav-san, Commander Erwin-san, and Captain Levi-san were busy devising a plan to help beat the titans while Wendy wandered around, trying to be useful in some way.

Wendy wanted to help her friends with evacuations, but Levi-san had determined her healing skills useful in the battle and required her to stay.

Gajeel-san was fashioning more steel blades for Fairy Tail wizards to use in the battle, and the Survey Corps was flying around the room in a black harness with big silver boxes attatched. Connie-san and Happy-san were even having a race to see who could move faster. Lucy-san was convincing Cancer-san to use his scissors and claws to slice the titans. Sasha-san was eating a potato. Erza-san was going through her armors, trying to find the right one. Mirajane-san was scaring Wendy, as she walked around in her most powerful Satan-Soul. Gray-san was trying to create blade replicas of ice, while Juvia-san tested out her Water-Slicer to see if it was strong enough.

And Natsu-san, Laxus-san, and Gildarts-san were arguing with Levi-san over how their magic would be useful in the battle.

"But with Crash, I could easily break the titans into little tiny pieces! You might even find something new about them when they're like that!" Gildarts-san proposed.

Levi-san shook his head. "But how do we know it will kill the titans? It could do something that could make the battle go horribly wrong and kill everybody. I'm sticking to known methods."

"But I'm Fairy Tail's strongest mage!" Gildarts-san complained. "It'll be fine! I can't die! I have Cana!" Gildarts-san waved over at his daughter. "Hello, Cana! I will make you very proud when I beat those titan's today!"

Cana-san rolled her eyes as she downed her 27th barrel of the day.

Laxus-san took over. "What about me? I'm really powerful too and I can fry those titans like a potato!"

Sasha-san looked up.

"Yeah! Don't forget me!" Natsu-san interjected.

Levi-san shook his head. "Still no. I'm sticking to known methods."

The boys whined and sulked to the corner.

Wendy laughed. Even in dire times, Fairy Tail was still funny.


	9. Chapter 7: The Titans Appear

**Sorry it took so long! I'm just not as good at battle scenes. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone stood ready, lined up by the door, as the first shadow of a titan appeared in the distance. "Let's go!" cried Commander Erwin and the horde rushed out of the guild. There were cheers of excitement and anticipation from the Fairy Tail members as they thought of the trials ahead. The Survey Corps members were confused.

"What, the hell, is that?" Gray screamed, frozen with many other Fairy Tail members as the titans advanced.

"I think just wet my pants," Pantherlily declared, still stuck in cat form.

"I will be a man, and face the titans!" Elfman shouted to himself.

Juvia was a puddle.

Something red zoomed by.

"Erza!" Gray called, quivering. "How can you face those things?"

Erza, clad in Japanese Cloth armor, stopped and turned to the ice wizard, her sword already steaming. "They're no worse than anything else we've faced," she shrugged. "In fact, they're a pretty good replica of how you guys describe me. Just remember to slice the neck. Cutting their heads off don't work. They grow back." Erza added.

"Will cutting off your head work?" somebody mumbled, but Erza was already off. Everyone else stood dumbfounded.

Makorav smiled, grabbed his blades, and drew himself to the height of a titan. "Let's go!"

Not wanting to be outdone, the rest of the wizards pulled themselves together, and decided to kill some titans.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of Magnolia:

"Happy?" Natsu whimpered. "Why did we decide to do this again?"

The dragon slayer and Exceed stood cowering under a titan. The titan had stopped and was staring at Natsu with an emotionless face. Natsu stared back, as he had been for a good five minutes, but it felt like an eternity.

"Happy?" Natsu continued. "Is it gonna eat me? When's it gonna move? Why isn't it looking at you?"

"Because I'm a cat," Happy tried to respond with confidence, but his quivering whiskers gave his façade away.

"Its not fair! I wanna be a cat too!" Natsu started to bawl. And the titan started to reach down.

* * *

"Oy, Erza," Levi called.

Erza turned and landed beside him. Levi looked in control even when he wasn't.

"How many titans have you gotten? Casualty report?"

Erza thought. "No casualties. I think we've maybe had 2 deaths in our anime."

"Really?" Levi exclaimed. "By now, half our useless cast is gone."

"And as for titans, I've gotten four."

Levi smirked. "Twelve."

Erza felt her blood start to pulse. "Oh, yeah? Let's make this a contest. PERSON WITH THE MOST TITAN KILLS WINS! YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED IF YOU DIE!" Her voice soared over Magnolia, as Fairy Tail and the Survey Corps attacked with newfound ferocity.

Erza turned to find a titan, but before she could take off from the building, it collapsed, steaming. Mikasa zoomed past, smirking.

Erza growled and sliced her way past the 7-m one Gray was about to handle.

"Damn you, Erza!" Gray called, his total still sitting at zero.

"Watch out, Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted, as she flung herself towards a 15-m lumbering towards Gray's exposed back. "WATER SLICER!"

But she was beaten to the punch by Gajeel.

"Gi-hi," he laughed. "Nice try, water woman."

Gajeel tumbled backwards as a two swords, sent by a Heaven's Wheel clad Erza, flew towards a titan past him.

"BLUMENBLATT!" Erza cried, simultaneously perfectly slicing the necks of five different titans. "Ha ha. Take that! Total of seventeen now."

"Sorry, Erza-chan," the Satan Soul Mirajane sympathized, shooting past in black and fuchsia. "I have eighteen."

"Nineteen!" Mikasa called, as her red scarf waved by, a smile gracing her face for a slight moment.

Both Fairy Tail women scowled.

* * *

"Captain Levi!" Armin yelled, sprinting towards the small man who was finishing off his 23rd titan. Levi sheathed his blades.

"What is it, Artlert? Is something wrong with that titan scumbag?"

"Yes, sir! He can't transform."

"Is he using the proper format? Self-pain and a clear objective?" Levi prompted.

"Yes, sir, but it's still not working." Armin pleaded.

"What do you mean? He needs to transform. The game was a great idea, but everyone is running out of steam. There are still a lot more titans, but I'm not sure how many. I'm just surprised at the lack of casualties. And I'm not seeing any blood either."

"We're doing and trying everything, but he can't transform." Armin explained.

Levi sighed. "I should've known. That useless dirt bag. Ah, well, we'll just have to go to plan B."

"But, sir!" Armin interjected.

Levi held up a hand. "Only choice if that asshole won't transform."

Armin gulped.

* * *

Jean stood on top of a building in the center of Magnolia, his blades steaming from his four trying titan kills.

How could the Fairy Tail mages be doing this so light-heartedly? He wondered. Didn't they know how fearsome they were, how many people they killed each week? More specifically…

Jean sighed.

He knew if this battle was taking inside the walls, he and everybody else would be so close to death. But somehow, death and blood were rare here, and were saving his butt. If only that had saved…

Jean shook the thought from his head. He readied his 3-d maneuver gear and shot towards an oncoming 7-m titan.

A scream shot through Magnolia, knocking Jean out of the air.

"NATSU!"


	10. Chapter 8: Natsu and Plan B

**Sorry for not publishing sooner. Hoping to finish soon. But exams were awful. Enjoy.**

**P.S. I got an awesome idea from La Maitresse' Dame. Planning to state POV at the beginning. What do you guys think?**

* * *

Eren's POV

Back at the guild, Eren was confused. Why wasn't he turning into a titan? He was following the steps correctly.

Step 1: Have a clear objective in mind.

Eren had a clear objective in mind: Turn into a titan to protect Magnolia, his friends, and the wizards who would get him home.

Hange was even adding to that by threatening to read more Eren x Mikasa fanfiction written by Mirajane if he didn't transform.

So, correction: Turn into a titan to protect Magnolia, his friends, and the wizards who would get him home and to keep people from reading any more of that goddamn shit.

Step 2: Cause self-bodily harm.

Eren was biting down on his hand. He was biting down hard. And it fucking hurt. It fucking hurt a lot.

So why wasn't it working? Did it have to do with the lack of blood? Where was this lack of blood when his mother fucking died? Eren seemed to remember a lot of red, sticky blood then. Why wasn't there any now, when it really counted?

Armin burst in, startling Eren from his thoughts. His friend was panting, as physical activities were never Armin's strong suit. "I told Levi," he wheezed.

"And?" Hange prompted, standing up.

Armin collapsed on a bench. "And, if Eren doesn't transform, we have to switch to plan B."

Eren swallowed.

Hange's eyes lit up. "That's the plan where I get to experiment on the titans here!"

"No," Armin shook his head. "That's aftermath B. I'm talking about _plan_ B."

Hange gasped and stepped back. "Not plan B!"

Armin nodded slowly.

Eren was too shocked to speak. Plan B was last case scenario, desperate. Why not plan C? Or plan D? Those could work, and would save lives. Eren felt a little weak, but that was Levi's choice, and it would definitely work.

Another person ran in. "Hello! I'm here to help with the transforming!" The person was a girl who looked a lot like Mirajane. She had short white hair and startling blue eyes. "I overheard about how you were having trouble, Eren. I'm Lisanna."

Lisanna stuck out her hand. Eren shook it, nervously.

"I doubt you can really help," Hange shrugged.

Lisanna laughed. "I use take-over magic. I can transform into different animals."

Hange's face glowed. "No way! This place is so cool!" Eren rolled his eyes.

Their conversation was interrupted with a stunning "NATSU!"

* * *

Natsu's POV

Natsu was frozen. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. Natsu couldn't even feel Happy tugging on his scarf. Natsu couldn't even feel his scarf. Natsu was petrified at the sight of the titan.

The titan took a single step. It started to bend down. It's fleshy, not proportional hand scooped the dragon slayer and grasped him firmly. Natsu knew he was being picked up as the horizon grew farther and Natsu could see clashes with titans happening all over Magnolia.

Natsu could see its teeth, sharp and multiple and covered in old flesh and dried blood. If Natsu stuck out his arm he could touch the despicable things.

Natsu's head went into the titan's dirty mouth, followed by his torso, and finally his legs, but he heard a snap, and felt something oozing down his thigh.

Damn it.

* * *

Happy's POV

It all happened in slow motion.

Happy watched in terror, unable to move, as his friend was picked up and stuffed into the monster's mouth. The blue cat's mouth hung unhinged as Natsu's legs snapped off, falling to the ground in an explosion of blood.

The titan tipped his head back, and swallowed. Happy screamed.

"NATSU!"

* * *

Lucy's POV

Lucy whipped her head around, temporarily ignoring her spirits and the titans they were battling.

Everyone in Magnolia would have heard it. And it was definitely Happy, no doubt about it. Lucy put her whip back on her belt and wiped the flow of tears already pouring. Lucy started to sprint as she screamed, "NATSU!"

Lucy was crying so hard, she couldn't see where she was going. But it didn't matter because everyone else was headed that way too. Lucy came upon a corner to the south of the Kardia Cathedral. Happy was rolled up in a ball in the corner, and when Lucy looked to the other side of the street, familiar black cloth and a pair of sandals lay crooked. No, not just cloth and sandals, but legs, legs attached to those cloth and sandals.

Natsu's lower legs were laying in front of Lucy.

She broke down screaming, surrounded by blood. Lucy was surrounded by gallons of blood. She never knew there was this much blood in the universe. And it wasn't just any blood. Lucy's fingers graced a red droplet on the concrete. This was a dragon slayer's blood. This was Natsu Dragneel's blood.

There was no sign of the titan, and with all of the flesh-eating giant beasts still alive, the odds of finding it were hopeless. Erza stood over in the center of the road, slicing down a building, both eyes swelling up. The other members of the guild were stranded around, having given up when their friend died.

"NATSU!" Lisanna cried, running into the corner. When she saw everyone, she broke down, and sobbed. Eren, Armin and Hange chased after her, stopping short. "Let's go, Eren," Hange stated, and they turned around. But Lucy could care less.

Natsu was gone.

* * *

Levi's POV

Levi stood next to Erwin, surrounded by his squad. He was just about to explain the plan when Hange, Armin, and Eren ran up.

"Levi!" Hange shouted. "Whachya doing?"

Levi sighed. "Its time to put plan B into action."

"No, Captain Levi," Armin interrupted, "we can't take advantage of their position. It's their first casualty to the titans."

"We've all lost someone," Levi growled. "That's why we're here. That's why we're fighting."

"But, Levi, we can't take advantage of it. We need to spread them out." Hange objected.

_Damn it, _Levi thought. _Why don't they understand? _"What's worse, 20 lives, or thousands if those things are set loose?"

Erwin entered the conversation. "I don't like it either, but we ae the military and we need to function for the good of the people."

Levi addressed the military police. "There you have it. Spread out, and coral everyone left in Magnolia to the spot where Dragneel was eaten. Go!"


	11. Chapter 9: The Plan B

**Thanks to everyone reviewing, following, and favoriting! You guys are the reason I do this!**

**P.S. With my timeline laid out, expect Natsu's Experiment done by New Year's 2015.**

**Remember, I don't own AoT or FT. Wish I did though. :(**

* * *

Annie's POV

Annie was off the second Levi commanded, "Go!" She soared through the city, heading to the outskirts, encountering few titans. The few giants Annie did see, she demolished, but the area out here was deserted.

Annie looked over to the block near the fancy church. Titan after titan was embarking there. It was so crowded with titans, Annie could barely see the top spire of the grey building. None of the wizards were noticing, they must be so concerned for their friend. That was the problem with friends. In her world, they died so easy.

Annie did feel a slight bit of pity for them, however small. It was Eren's fault their lives were being sacrificed. If he could just transform, most of them would live and the titans could be killed easier. Eren was a titan magnet, and that was plan A's idea. The titans would flock to Eren, the Survey Corps would be able to see their numbers, and with all the titans in one place it would be an easy kill. Plan B was basically the same idea, only the mages would attract most of the titans, and most of the Survey Corps would be able to cover the numbers outside of Magnolia. A few would kill the titans surrounding the wizards, but not enough could be spared to save everyone's lives. It was sad, but the fire wizard's death would be the rest of this country's saving grace.

But maybe, Annie could transform, and act in Eren's place, but that would jeopardize her own life and reveal her position. It wasn't worth the mages' lives. The world was an unfair place, and for once, Annie wasn't going to end up at the bottom. Annie left the city.

* * *

Eren's POV

Eren was walking through Magnolia, heading for the northeast quadrant as Levi had directed, when a pale hand grabbed his arm. Lisanna pulled him into an alleyway. Eren growled. He was pissed already, and now here was Miss You-can-do-it-sunshine-and-rainbows.

"Hey, Eren," she whispered excitedly, "I have a new idea. It just might work."

* * *

Jean's POV

Jean squinted. Still nuthin. He had been searching the south direct north quadrant for titans for 20 minutes. There was nuthin. Were all the titans in Magnolia? Or were their more people somewhere else?

"Yo, Jean," Connie called, coming next to him. "I've been searching the north direct north quadrant for 20 minutes. I've gotten no titans. You?"

Jean shook his head. Krista and Ymir maneuvered over as well. Ymir began, "We've covered the entire fucking northwest quadrant, and we've encountered zip, nada, zero titans. Have you found any?"

Connie and Jean shook their heads in unison.

"Go figure," Ymir whined.

"But that's what I don't get! They have to be somewhere!" Krista objected.

"Well, there's always east, south, and west," Jean offered.

"Yeah, but the most should be in the north if they're still coming. This is where they were coming earlier," Ymir stated.

Connie gasped. "We're supposed to know that?"

Ymir smacked Connie on the head. Jean heard something, but it was faint. He lifted a hand for silence. "Over there!" Jean pointed. "Do you see it? To the west?"

"That's where the citizens are evacuating!" Krista swallowed.

"So, the titans are either surrounding wizards, or they're surrounding weak wizards and citizens. Great." Ymir complained.

Jean decided to take charge. "Krista, find Levi. I'm sure he already knows, but make sure he comes and helps. We need reinforcements. Ymir, Connie, let's go."

* * *

Gray's POV

Gray couldn't except Natsu was dead. That guy was so stubborn, he wouldn't have even allowed himself to be picked up without going all Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon on it. It was annoying, but it made Natsu's and his battles so much more interesting.

Yet, here Gray was, surrounded by Natsu's blood. And titans. Gray was also surrounded by titans. They were still advancing, but Gray knew it was only moments before his friends were eaten too. No, Gray was wrong. This was messing up his head. There was one above him. There was one above everybody.

Was this how Natsu felt when he went down? The titans were reaching down, they were grabbing, he heard screams, there were more coming.

Gray started to blackout, but he saw red flowing up. So even Erza was facing her demise. It was over. It was all over.

_Damn you, Natsu Dragneel._

* * *

Levy's POV

Levy ran around, her blue hair crazier than usual. She screamed at citizens, telling them to run as west as possible. Leave all belongings. Carry small children and elderly who couldn't move fast if you could. Don't stand here scared. Go. Protect yourself.

Why? Because of the titans. Levy was told it would be a no hassle job. Simply get the citizens out while the others took care of the titans. Warren was in constant contact with Makorav and their commander in order to keep everyone safe. But no one had anticipated the titans showing up off course. And now, Levy's own life was in danger. She knew Natsu was eaten, and her friends could be eaten any moment now.

Tears rolled down her face. Why had the Survey Corps used her friends as bait? Now the plan wasn't working and they would all die.

"Max!" Levy screamed. "What's the position on the titans?" With no reply, she walked around the side of the rocks. "Max? Max?"

Levy gasped. Max was struggling in one of the titan's hands. It was meters taller than her and held him tightly. Levi could feel the pressure with which Max was being crushed with.

"LEVY! RUN!" Max yelled. The titan reached Max to his mouth. _Help_ began to form on Levy's lips.


	12. Chapter 10: The Necesity Of Hope

**Oh, man. Looking back, I did not think it would take this long. Should finish up battle in this or next chapter. Love you guys.**

**-Gruviashallbecanon**

**Disclaimer: These places and characters don't belong to me. Just borrowing.**

* * *

Fairy Tail wizards lay motionless, paralyzed in a square, surrounded by titans.

The evacuating citizens were being chased and Max was almost about to be eaten.

The Survey Corps's plan was being messed up.

Reinforcements were in the wrong places. Lives were in jeopardy. Natsu Dragneel was dead.

They needed a hope.

* * *

Eren's POV

"You ready, Eren?" Lisanna asked, still in Tigress form.

Eren nodded. Lives were in danger. It was up to him to save them. And by god, he would try.

"Okay. Let's try it." Lisanna gave the go-ahead.

Step 1: Have a clear objective in mind. _Turn into a titan to save this country, his friends, and the wizards._

Step 2: Cause self-bodily harm. _Eren tore down on his hand. Ow. _

Step 3: Say the spell. _"Take-over! Titan-form!"_

Eren felt the titan magic inside him swell up.

* * *

Levy's POV

Levy's help never left her lips. For some reason, the titan put down Max, and started walking away from them. Levy was confused. All the titans that were terrorizing them over here were no longer chasing the citizens. In fact, they were ignoring the citizens all together. What could possibly be such a deterrent that titans who ate purely on instinct could be leaving them alone?

Max fell to the ground with a thump. "Max!" Levy cried, running over to her friend. Max coughed. "Are you all right?"

"I should be fine soon. Just, why would the titan drop me like that? It got me all worked up over my death, and then, boom, it's like I'm not important anymore," Max whined.

Levy giggled. "You really shouldn't be complaining." She looked over the ridged to Magnolia, where all the titans were headed. What could possibly be so attracting over there? Wait, she saw something. It was a titan, but it didn't look like a_ titan_.

* * *

Jean's POV

Jean, Connie, and Ymir were sprinting over to help fight the titans chasing citizens when they ran into who Jean believed was Levy and Matt? No, Max.

"They're gone," she said. "One was about to eat Max, and they were threatening the citizens, but then they all just stopped and headed towards Magnolia."

Ymir threw her hands in the air. "Great. They're all just running away from us now. Do we really smell that bad?"

"But thank you for coming to save us," Levy added.

Connie blushed, and Jean started laughing. He didn't know why. They were on complete different planets when it came to personalities.

"But I think you should go fight them in Magnolia. I think they are all going over to some strange titan I haven't seen before," Levy continued.

Jean looked over to Magnolia, where he faintly saw titan Eren.

"Ah, so the bastard finally got it to work. Hopefully he won't go nuts and try to kill all of us." Jean stated. "Connie, Ymir, let's go."

As they began to take off, Levy waved out and screamed, "Thank you!"

Jean smiled back, but it left his face after a moment. If only she knew they were the reason her friends were dying a couple of miles away.

* * *

Levi's POV

_If only that good for nothing scumbag had the decency to figure this out earlier!_ Levi was propelling himself back to Magnolia as fast as the gas could shoot out. Levi had taken the north direct south, south direct south, north southeast, south southeast, north southwest, and south southwest quadrants (it was confusing, but the quadrants worked). He had found nothing! And nobody else had either! It turned out all the titans had to mess up his plan and go after the citizens. If Eren had just transformed earlier, it would have saved a whole lot of time and problems and Levi wasn't even aware have the numbers on casualties yet.

Wizard lives could have been saved if he had known no titans would be surrounding Magnolia. Half of the squad could have gone to save the citizens and the other half could protect the wizards. And if he wasn't mistaken, Erza was probably dead by now.

Erza dead because of titans. Damn. Why wasn't life ever fair? But he would just have to get over it. Like everybody. Just another speck of him was chipped away by titans.

* * *

Erza's POV

Erza had given up. She had defeated thousands of monsters and dark guilds, but couldn't even get over the death of her friend. No, the death of her younger brother. Erza could feel the hands pull her up. She could feel the hot, steaming breath of the titan. It was almost like sitting next to Natsu when he was excited.

"Oy, Erza. What are you doing?"

Erza smiled. She was clearly suffering from shock. His voice was so realistic.

"The Erza I know doesn't give up that easy. If you did, I would've beat you so easily before."

Erza told herself to stop it. She couldn't move, and it was over. There was no saving grace this time.

"Seriously, Erza, I'm sitting here with half my legs cut off and I'm better off than you look."

Now this was seriously getting out of hand. But something slimy reached over and pushed her eyelids up. They felt hot and sticky. A face was right in hers. He had bright pink hair, and his face was covered in blood.

"Erza, this is getting annoying. Wake up." He slapped her face. It startled Erza into fully waking up. She was still in the titan's hand and her head was facing a dirty pink mouth. The only thing keeping her from being snapped in two by sharp teeth was a boy missing his lower legs. Natsu.

"Natsu!" She screamed. "It's Natsu! He's alive!" There was a rustling below her as her comrades attempted to understand to what she was saying.

"Of course I'm alive," Natsu deemed. "Whadya take me for? Weak? I'm not going down this way. You need to try a lot harder to beat me." Erza reached over to wipe some of the red blood of his face.

"But you got swallowed. And you're missing your legs!" Erza attempted.

"Well, I did get swallowed, but I was still living. I tried to climb up earlier, but the titan set off my motion sickness. By the time I finally climbed back up here, you were dying, and I saw it only fitting to save your life." The titan was still trying to stuff Erza into its mouth. "Whoops," Natsu called, stabilizing himself. "Lets get out of here."

He started to push out Erza, while slithering out himself. But then they dropped to the ground, as the titan disappeared, steaming. A hand reached in and pulled out Erza. Erza fell onto Levi's shoulder. He was smiling.

"You're okay." Levi realized. He turned around to see Natsu laying on the ground. "And so are you."

"Well," Natsu shifted around to show Levi his bleeding legs. "Mostly," he laughed. The rest of Fairy Tail was crying tears of joy as they crowded Natsu, awoken from their paralysis.

Commander Erwin broke through to Levi and Erza. "Levi, I hate to interrupt your happy reunion here, but the um, titans, and um, Eren."

Levi put his face back on. "Wizards. I understand how happy you are to have Dragneel back, but we still have a battle to win. There are still many titan left. Many of them are surrounding us right now. So let's win this. Though, do not kill the titan with green eyes. That is Eren. He is helping us. Unless of course he tries to kill you. Then kill him."

* * *

Gray's POV

"Oy, Gray," Natsu called. Gray turned to the man who just a moment ago was the center of attention, but now, lay discarded on the ground like a piece of trash as everyone else ran off to battle titans.

The only one left was Happy, but he was still bawling worse than Juvia.

"See, I wanna battle titans," Natsu explained. Gray rolled his eyes at how dense the boy was. "But," Natsu continued, "I don't have any lower legs.

"I can see that, Captain Obvious." Gray looked down at Natsu's legs, where blood was still flowing.

"And I can't find Wendy. So at this rate, I'm gonna not be able to battle titans and I'm gonna die from lack of blood. So, will you ice-make me some new legs?"

"Fine," Gray submitted. "But its gonna cost you."

Natsu's eyes lit up. "Whatever it takes!"

At that, Gray smiled. And it was definitely gonna cost him. Hehe.


	13. Chapter 11: The Last Battle

**Disclaimer: **

_**FT and AoT **_

_**Do not **_

_**Belong to me!**_

**(That's a poem ^^^^)**

* * *

Natsu's POV

The legs were hard to walk with at first, but Natsu was figuring it out. It took balance, and felt really weird, but it had connected well with his bitten off leg and stopped the bleeding. Now, if Natsu didn't look down, he could almost believe his legs were fine.

Natsu and Happy snuck through the wall of titans. Natsu wasn't gonna fight with these titans, he was gonna battle with the good ones, side by side with titan Eren. Natsu only worked with the best.

"Happy!" Natsu cried. "Fly me over to the titan that looks funny with the green eyes.

"Aye, sir!" Happy replied, his eyes still damp. Happy maneuvered Natsu over titans, short, and tall, long-haired, short-haired.

"Man, those things are ugly," Natsu remarked.

"Aye. They can eat you too." Happy flew right in front of Eren, so Natsu was in line with Eren's sight.

"OY, EREN," Natsu screamed. "CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"Natsu," Happy corrected, "he's transformed, like Elfman or Mira, not deaf."

"OKAY. DO YOU MIND IF I FIGHT WITH YOU?" Natsu continued. Happy shook his head.

Eren growled in response. "I'll take that as a yes. I'm all fired up now!" Natsu smiled.

Eren was so much more awesome in titan form than human. He ripped titans apart with no sweat and his mouth was so cool! Natsu wanted teeth like that!

* * *

Mikasa's POV

Mikasa had been working on the outside of Eren's titan mass from the beginning, while the others took care of the wizards' mass. The titans' numbers dwindled slowly, but there were still many more.

She had just slaughtered one when a boy with pink hair and a blue cat flew by. Natsu. He must not be dead. Mikasa sliced the neck off another one. _Cheater. It's no fun if you don't work your way in. Besides, Eren had it covered. _Mikasa shook her head. _No fun?_ The wizards' ideals were starting to rub off on her. The slight pause caused her to falter, and she fell. Damn it. One of her blades snapped in half. As she began to pull another one, when a girl in blue jumped and killed the one Mikasa was just about to.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked. Mikasa stuck out her hand.

Lucy questioned it at first, but pulled her up. "Thanks. Though I could've gotten it myself."

Lucy blushed.

"Well, what are we just standing here for? I got places to be, people to see, and titans to kill." Lucy smiled.

* * *

Levi's POV

"That's it! Move out!" Levi yelled. All that remained was some spilt blood and steam. He nodded to Erza. "All that's left is Eren's."

Erza and he were the last two to leave the square where Natsu had supposedly died less than an hour ago. They maneuvered over to the middle of Magnolia, but the titans were thinning out considerably, as the Survey Corps and Fairy Tail, hand in hand, demolished titan after titan.

"Look, they're working together," Erza pointed.

And at the center of it all was Eren and Natsu. Eren punched out titan after titan while Natsu zoomed around with Happy, a ball of flaming power.

"SECRET DRAGON SLAYER ART: DUAL BLADE SLICE OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

"Never knew he had that one," Erza remarked.

"Final battle time," Levi stated.

Erza shrugged. "The final battle is going to be very anti-climatic. Eren and Natsu are pretty much stealing it."

"Damn it. Well, let's take what we can get now. I'll whip his ass later," Levi decided.

The two powerful beings interlocked fingers, and raised their hands as a token.

"LET'S GO!"


	14. Chapter 12a: The Aftermath

**Sorry last chapter was so short. I just couldn't continue with that ending. I hope I didn't disappoint with the whole climax idea. I'm just not as good with epic battle scenes and I knew I couldn't do it justice. How about you guys can fill in your own battle endings there?**

**I'm starting to get emotional with the ending so close.**

**I think I'm gonna split this chapter into 2 like I did for chapter 5.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

It was the day after the battle of Magnolia. Everyone's morale was high with the end to the titans here, but their physical states, not too good.

Natsu wheeled around, showing off his red wheelchair and pretty much full body cast to anyone who couldn't run away.

"…And see? It's got red flame decals and I attached rocket boosters as well!"

"That's great, Natsu," Lucy snored.

"Oy, Luce, wake up!" Natsu yelled into her ear.

"Whu-?" Lucy jerked up.

Mikasa walked over to the two and sat down next to Lucy. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so tired." Lucy struggled to lift her head. "I used so much magic power yesterday, and with all the adrenaline, I didn't notice it. Plus I was up until 3 am bringing back Magnolia citizens because I'm one of the few that can still walk."

Mikasa smiled. She then held out her hand, her face retorting back to serious. "Friends?"

"Whu-?" Lucy was shocked. Armin slid in across from her.

"Do it. Take her hand. She'll beat you to a pulp if you don't and she's a good person to have on your side."

"Okay," Lucy shrugged. They shook.

* * *

Eren's POV

Eren was sitting at the bar while Mira wiped down the counter. Hange sprinted up.

"Hey, Mira, Eren. I read that fanfiction. It is so amazing! I totally ship it!"

Mirajane giggled. "Thank you."

Eren fell down onto the ground. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Both girls laughed before Hange continued. "Yeah, it's so life- like. Like what Eren just did. Wasn't that on page twelve?" Hange started flipping through the booklet before turning her attention to Eren, who lifted himself back up.

"By the way, Eren. How the heck did you figure out how to transform?"

Eren stirred his drink. "It was Lisanna, the white-haired girl who wanted to help us before Natsu supposedly got eaten. She pulled me into an alleyway and explained this: So here, transforming like that would be magic, and if I was able to do it in the walls, I should be able to do it here, only through this place's process. I just had to treat my power like magic inside me. So I had to add a third step. Saying the spell. Because that's what they do here to trigger magic."

Hange had already filled out half a notebook and more sheets covered in her scrawl floated to the floor.

"Oh my fucking god. Where is this Lisanna? I have like 50 million questions for her." Mirajane pointed, and Hange sprinted.

Mirajane giggled and continued to wipe down the counter. Eren looked down, and another woman joined him at the counter.

"Mira. 3 barrels, please." The culprit was Cana.

Mirajane looked up, concerned. "Cana, normally you just start off with 2."

Cana pounded on the counter. "I need 3. I'm so drained of magic power."

Mirajane objected. "But you were working to move out the citizens."

Cana rolled her eyes. "I know."

Mirajane sighed and brought out 3 barrels. Cana whispered a thank you and started to chug.

Eren sensed a strange similarity. "Do you by any chance know a Hannes?

* * *

Armin's POV

"You mean I can keep these?" Armin gazed in wonder at the piles of books spread out before him.

"Yep," Levy nodded. "Whichever ones you'd like. I probably have too many. I also pulled some more geography ones."

Armin could faint. He started grabbing books and stacking them in his arms.

"Here, let me help," Levy offered. Armin had already taken so many books he couldn't hold them all, and showed no sign of stopping. Levy started to topple over. "Whoa-"

Gajeel picked the books out of Levy's arms. "Man, squirt, never knew words could be this heavy."

Armin smiled and stated, "I'm gonna go find a bag for these." Levy didn't notice.

Armin staggered across the floor to a closet in a hallway in the back. He saw Annie standing in the corner looking at the ceiling. He tried to open the door to the closet, but he dropped the books, sending them flying. One landed over by Annie's foot. She looked down at it, grumbled, and walked past Armin.

Annie was leaving the hallway when Armin called, "I don't need any help!"

Annie turned around and glared at him, sending chills down his back. "Good. 'Cause I wasn't gonna give you any."

"You could at least hand me that book over there," Armin yelled, irritated at the girl. He stood up and brushed off his pants. Annie rolled her eyes, picked up the book, and walked over to him in a 'there' motion.

Armin crossed his arms and scowled at her attitude. But then, she kissed him. Annie kissed him. Annie Leonhart kissed Armin Arlert. It took less than a second and Armin was making too much of a deal of it, but she had kissed him.

Once she pulled away after the half-second kiss, Annie took the book and smacked it into his hands. She turned around, grumbling, and left. Armin was paralyzed. He dropped the book, his face went red, and he fell to the floor in a state of shock. _What just happened?_


	15. Chapter 12b: The Thunder God Tribe

**Remember, I own writing, not characters, places, etc.**

* * *

Levi's POV

Levi and Erza were sitting in the guild, and Levi had his arm around Erza. They were laughing their heads off about, well, Levi wasn't sure. It was just for some reason really funny. They finished the laugh with one of those really dramatic sighs. Erwin, who was sitting across from them just laughed and shook his head.

Suddenly, Erza went silent and turned. Levi followed her gaze. "What are you- oh." Walking towards them was Jellal, the blue-headed guy.

"What do you want?" Levi sighed. Jellal came over and sat down next to Erza. He forcefully pushed over, and Levi went sliding down the bench. "Shit." Levi gripped the table in order to keep himself from falling off, and pulled himself up.

"Hey, Jellal. What are you doing here?" Erza asked.

"Well, I heard about the titan attack and I wanted to make sure you're okay." Jellal grabbed her hands. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Erza replied, pulling away.

"Didn't you ditch us once I heard the titans?" Levi questioned. Jellal went red.

Erza turned to Levi. "Its okay. This guy has caused me so many problems I don't know what I'd do if he died."

Levi sensed something. He looked at Jellal and Erza. "Can you to just make out already?"

They looked at Levi like he was from a different planet. Well, he probably was. "

You guys obviously have a history and the tension is killing me." Awkward silence. Levi sighed. "Erza, how old are you?"

"Technically 26 but I'm really 19."

"So, 19?" Levi prompted. Erza nodded. "I'm 34."

Erza looked at him in disbelief. "Oh my god. I'm dating a fucking 34 year old."

Jellal had eyes the size of dodgeballs. "You don't look 34!"

"Looks can be deceiving."

By now, Erwin was laughing so hard, he was snorting into his food. The 3 glared at him for ruining the moment.

"I'm sorry but this is too good!" Erwin said between laughs. Levi decided to ignore him. Erza's mouth was dropped and she ran off into the guild. Jellal followed her.

Levi slumped back down. "Oy, Levi," Erwin said, "I ship them too."

Levi smiled.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. _Why is that door always slamming open?_ Levi thought. _What is it with goddamn dramatic entrances with these people?_

"The Thunder God Tribe has arrived!"

* * *

Eren's POV

"Wha-?" Eren jerked his head around. In the doorway, there stood 3 people, who Eren supposed were wizards.

"The Thunder God Tribe has arrived!" _The Thunder God Tribe? What the hell was the Thunder God Tribe?_

"Welcome back!" Mira called. There were two men and one female. One of the men wore a red robe and had long green hair. The other man wore a knight's helmet and was surrounded by flying cylinders of wood. He also had his tongue sticking out. The woman wore a green dress and held a fan and her glasses held stone cold eyes.

"Where were you guys?" Makorav asked.

"We're here to save you," the girl declared, waving her fan, ignoring Makorav. They didn't listen to anybody here.

"Where were you guys?" Makorav asked again.

Natsu tried waving his arms, "I already did all the saving!" Mikasa glared at him. "Well, me and Mr. I'm-gonna-kill-'em-in-destroy-mode." _'Mr. I'm-gonna-kill-'em-in-destroy-mode'? Oh, him._

"WHERE WERE YOU GUYS?" Makorav screamed, pissed off at the fact nobody was listening. "We could've used you in the battle!"

"We were on a much more important mission. No need to worry about it here if Laxus wasn't going to be fighting," the guy with green hair explained.

"That's right, isn't it, my babies?" the creepy guy kept wagging his tongue.

"That's right, that's right," the little wood cylinders repeated. Eren sat back in surprise, toppling off his chair.

"Shit," he muttered. Mirajane giggled as Eren lifted himself back up.

"Um, Laxus is over there." Gray pointed to the lightning wizard who sat in the back of the guild, chatting with some of Eren's comrades.

"LAXUS!" they screamed, and sprinted over to him, practically suffocating him with hugs. "YOU'RE OKAY!"

Gray rolled his eyes. The guild slowly went back to before, but Eren still remembered something. He turned to Mirajane.

"Mira," Eren asked, "Who are they?"

Mirajane smiled. "That's the Thunder God Tribe. They are Laxus's personal little team. The ultimate Laxus fanboys and girl. Freed is the leader. He's the one with green hair who uses Dark Ecricture magic. Then there's Bickslow with his tongue hanging out. He's a user of Human Possession magic, so that's why he has the dolls. And Evergreen's the girl in green who is a Stone Eyes and Fairy Magic wizard." Mirajane leaned in. "And I secretly ship her with my brother."

Eren facepalmed. But he looked back up when he remembered why he asked in the first place. "So, why did they say they would save us?"

Mirajane thought for a second. "I don't know. The titans are already beaten, and I'm sure we would hear if they weren't. But why don't you go ask them? They obviously have a reason."

Eren's inner shyness had a battle with his inner curiosity. Eren's inner curiosity won, but by only a hair. _Shit._ He wanted his inner shyness to win. But Eren lowered himself off his stool and started walking towards the Thunder God Tribe.

"Hey," Eren said, tapping Freed's shoulder. Someone tapped his shoulder. Eren turned around. "Mikasa! What the fuck are you doing? Go hang out with somebody else."

Mikasa adjusted her red scarf. "I'm trying to keep you from getting killed. What do you want with these guys anyway?"

"Well, the one girl, Evergreen, said she was gonna save us and Mira told me to ask how," Eren explained.

"I'm impressed. You're taking orders from another human being." Mikasa crossed her arms. By now, the Thunder God Tribe was staring at them. "Well, go ahead. Ask them your question." Mikasa pushed him forward.

"I'm not a goddamn 5-year-old, Mikasa," Eren muttered. He took a deep breath and looked up at the Thunder God Tribe. All of their eyes were cold and creepy, but it wasn't just the magic that made Eren feel that way. "Um, what did you guys mean by 'we're here to save you'?"

Freed shrugged. "We figured out how to send you guys home."


	16. Chapter 13: Heading Home

Laxus's POV

_Wow. For once, the Thunder God Tribe is actually helping. _Laxus stared in amazement at the intricate runes creating a box on the floor. The shapes and figures glowed as they wound up to the ceiling.

"That should do it," Freed muttered, as he stepped away.

"So how exactly do these work?" the really bossy guy Levi asked.

"Well," Freed explained, "my runes create rules for a specific area. The rules here are simple. Well, not exactly. The exact rule is anyone who steps into this box will be taken back to where they were at 12 pm yesterday, a couple of minutes before the first one of you guys came here."

"Why can't you just tell them to take us back to the walls?" Levi questioned.

Freed was enjoying explaining his magic a little too much. "Exact location can be tricky, and one of us could accidentally fall in." Freed glared over at Natsu, who had caused many wrecks and explosions earlier with his wheelchair/rune collisions. That idiot didn't even notice. He was too busy trying to wheel around a pillar.

"Oy, Erza," Natsu called. "I see why you don't like this pillar."

"I don't want any of us accidentally going with you, so this works well," Freed continued. "Right, Laxus?" Freed looked at him, his eyes glowing like a 5-year-old's when they get a puppy.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Laxus shrugged him off. Freed grinned.

"You guys are so weird," the annoying Levi guy commented. He turned around. "Gray! Clothes!" Levi snapped.

"Alright, then I guess it's time for one last round of see-you-laters, and then it's time for you all to get going," Gramps directed.

"See-you-laters?" Laxus frowned.

"Well, yes. With our luck, there's no way this is goodbye. We'll see them later." Gramps smiled.

* * *

Mikasa's POV

Mikasa was planning on grabbing Eren and making sure he had all his supplies, when something grabbed her arm. No, someone.

Lucy had fear in her eyes and talked very nervously. "Um, before you, um, go, would you, um, mind helping me, um, with my, um, celestial, um, spirits?"

Lucy had mentioned this before. "Alright," Mikasa agreed tentatively, sitting next to her. "Technically, you're their masters, so why should you need help?"

Lucy whimpered. "It's not of all them. Just, just one." She lowered her voice. "aquarius."

"Oh, I'm an Aquarius." Mikasa thought.

"No." Lucy shook her head. "This is different." Lucy muttered to herself as she pulled out a gold key with intricate blue designs. "I'm dead." Lucy dipped the key in a glass of water and turned it.

"Open, gate of the water bearer! AQUARIUS!" Mikasa held her blades close, but she didn't move. Mikasa watched in amazement as a mermaid appeared. She had a long blue fish tail and cerulean hair and held a gold jar.

"Oh, Aquarius," Mikasa realized. She sighed. Lucy was cowering in a ball next to her. What was to be afraid of with a fish? But then Mikasa took a close look at Aquarius's face. It was cold and it spat out at her.

"Who the heck are you? Eh?"

Mikasa gripped her blades. "I'm Mikasa Ackerman. Friend of Lucy's."

Mikasa pointed to the frightened Lucy, who was still whispering, "Please don't kill me! It's not my fault!"

"Oh, I'm over that now. Though I do I have to tell you, I have burn marks all over my tail and you will be providing compensation." That Aquarius was scary. Were all Aquarius's like this? Mikasa made a point to ask Eren later.

Lucy jumped up and was on her hands and knees. "Yes, yes, thank you, anything you want, as long as you don't kill me, please!"

"I was a lot madder earlier, as in kill-you mad, but I sent you a present this way. Did you like the people-eating giants?" Aquarius smirked.

"WHAT!?" Mikasa and Lucy screamed in unison.

"Yeah, I saw them terrorizing and eating people a while away, and I thought I'd see if you could survive." Aquarius giggled, clearly enjoying this.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Mikasa objected. Aquarius laughed and disappeared.

Lucy turned to Mikasa. "I'm, sorry?"

"I do not like Aquarius," was all Mikasa could say without blowing her head off. Lucy nodded in agreement.

* * *

Jean's POV

Jean was making his way towards the line of his comrades entering the runes when he was stopped by Mirajane.

"Hey, Jean," she said, "can I talk to you for a sec?" Jean nodded and they sat down at the bar.

"So, who did you lose?" Mira asked, taking his hands.

"What?" Jean was confused. What was Mira talking about?

Mira sighed. "You have the look in your eyes. You've lost someone important to you and it's not very obvious to most people. Can I pry a little and help? Who was it?"

Jean looked down. He didn't really want to talk about it. "My, my… friend, um, Marco."

Mira nodded. Jean lashed out at her. "But you wouldn't understand. Your life is perfect here."

Mira laughed. "Not really. I lost my sister, Lisanna. My whole personality changed and my brother couldn't even do magic for a while after it."

Jean raised his eyebrows. "She's over there." Jean pointed.

Mira laughed again. "It turned out she wasn't really dead. She was just transported to a world known as Edolas." Mira paused. "But I still understand the feeling. Even now, I still feel the effects of her supposed death."

Jean sighed. "But how is this supposed to help me? Wait- are you saying Marco might not be dead?" Jean sat up.

"There's always the chance. But don't completely absorb yourself in trying to bring him back because that's not my message. My message is not to let it wreck you too much. Don't let the death of Marco become the reason for your death. You will see him again someday. I promise you. These are not my words, but if you have love in your life you must keep on living."

Jean thought on her speech for a minute. "Whose words _are_ those?"

"Juvia's."

Jean looked over at Juvia. "You mean the really weird water girl who's obsessed with the stripper?"

Mira laughed. "That's the one. And don't think on my words too much because they probably contradict each other every sentence and make absolutely no sense."

"So, should I search to see if Marco's still alive?" Jean was confused.

"Yes. And no. I'm sure if Marco is alive, he will find you. Friends always do." Mirajane winked.

"Now go!" Mira pushed him towards the runes. "Go home!"

* * *

Eren's POV

"I trust I can leave you here without my supervision for 5 minutes?" Levi asked.

"I'm fine! Go home!" Eren pushed his captain into the runes. The only ones left were him, Mikasa, and Hange, who the elf guy was trying to pull away from questioning Lisanna.

Eren collapsed at a table.

"How come you don't want to leave, Eren?" Mira asked.

Mikasa sat next to him. "He wants more time away from the titans," Mikasa replied for Eren.

"_Mikasa_," he grumbled.

Elfman had officially pushed Hange into the runes and was currently throwing all her notes in as well.

Natsu wheeled up to Eren, pushing wizards out of the way. "Before you go, Eren, FIGHT ME!" Fairy Tail gave one big groan in unison.

Eren stood up and got into fighting stance. "Okay!"

Natsu grinned and blew fire to the sky. "I'm all fired up now!"

Mikasa stood and picked Eren up. "No you don't." Mikasa carried him over to the runes as Eren kicked and screamed. "Bye," she said. Mikasa stepped into the runes with Eren over her shoulder.


	17. Chapter 14: Epilogue

The Walls

"Jaegar, Ackerman," Levi nodded. "We were starting to worry. Arlert here was scared you might be dead. Levi pointed to Armin, who was surrounded by stacks and stacks of books.

Mikasa dropped Eren on the floor. "Dammit, Mikasa," Eren muttered as he rubbed his head and stood up. "What the hell was that for?"

"You were acting like an idiot and you were going to get yourself killed," Mikasa stated.

Eren ignored her, and looked around. "No way. We're back at Survey Corps headquarters."

Levi nodded. "We're back at the exact same time and date that hole appeared and you were dumb enough to go sticking your head in it."

"What's with degrading me in long run on sentences?" Eren grumbled.

"Well Hange's already off to research this fiasco, and Kirstein ran off mumbling about something called Edolas." Levi turned to leave, but spun back around.

"Oh, and by the way, Jaegar. Since Mirajane was talking to me about being something called a fangirl, she also taught me about shipping. Apparently she ships Jean x Marco, Eren x Mikasa, and Levihan, whatever that is. I read some of her Eren x Mikasa fanfic and I have to say she is a very talented author. I brought back some more Eren x Mikasa fanfic to share if you ever want to read it."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Fiore

"Lucy."

Lucy turned away from her conversation with Erza. "What do you nee- oh my god! Natsu! What happened?!"

Natsu scowled. He was covered head to bitten off leg in bruises and cuts. Natsu looked like he had decided to take a bath in a tub of nails and cobras.

"Well," Natsu looked down and played with his wheel on the floor. "As compensation for burning your keys and getting all your spirits mad at you, I decided to let them all beat me up. As long as they understood you had nothing to do with the burning."

Lucy looked in horror at Natsu's cuts and scrapes. "You need Wendy. ASAP. But," Lucy started giggling. "You didn't need to do that. My spirits and I have already made up."

Natsu's broken jaw dropped to the floor. After a moment, he just wheeled away. "I'm finding Happy and going to the ER.

Lucy couldn't stop laughing. Gray looked at her and shook his head. "What?" she asked.

Gray chuckled. "You two are too cute."

The End

* * *

**Hey guys, that's it. I just want to say thanks to all my reviewers for helping me, my followers for showing this is a follow-worthy story, and my favoriters for, well, showing this story is worthy of favoritism. And of course, thanks to anyone who read this story and got to this point without getting too bored. I also want to apologize to those people who got really bored with my bold opinions (puns). Anyway, I really appreciate all of you guys, because this has been one hell of a ride.**

**-Gruviashallbecanon**


End file.
